(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting fixture for a vehicle (for example a rear combination lamp in which a tail stop lamp, a back-up lamp and a turn-signal lamp are conbined) which uses a light emitting diode and an incandescent bulb as a light source.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
For example, a rear combination lamp using only an incandescent bulb as a light source is constructed in such a manner that a back-up lamp portion 2 is positioned on one side of a tail stop lamp portion 1 and a turn-signal lamp portion 3 is positioned on the other side thereof.
Therefore, the ratio of a display surface of the tail stop lamp to the whole width of the lamp is decreased and as the result, the visibility is deteriorated.